


Haru and Ice

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Crack, Crack, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Inspired by ice water, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Winter came along, Haruka had been in denial. Why was water treating him so unkindly, being frozen? He asked him that question everyday as he roamed aimlessly down the frozen park where snow dumped upon itself on grass and the large lake he was trying to get across was like concrete, but made of ice... Crack, not might make sense...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru and Ice

Ever since Winter came along, Haruka had been in denial. Why was water treating him so unkindly, being frozen? He asked him that question everyday as he roamed aimlessly down the frozen park where snow dumped upon itself on grass and the large lake he was trying to get across was like concrete, but made of ice...

The air, crisp and cold, made his breath seen in puffs of white fluffy clouds. Standing on presumably thick ice, he scanned his surroundings and saw no one...

He cleared his throat and-!

Let it go

Let it go~!

Haruka freely danced around the ice, completely free of himself swirling around the icy area. He felt freer than usual as he danced.

Can't hold it back anymore! 

Let it go,

Let it go

You'll never see me cry!

When he saw Frozen, he always wanted to do that cool move where Elsa stomped on her foot on the ice and made it into an ice palace...

But...

Here, I stand-

CRACK! 

Haruka felt the ice cracked under his foot and he felt the crazy chilling feeling of ice shooting up his foot. At first, he didn't feel the slightest disturbance of ice water freezing his foot, but he pulled it out and muttered 'cold, cold…' quietly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea why I made this, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway... :)


End file.
